Lestrade's daughter
by GrasshopperBaby
Summary: Greg Lestrade has always tried to shelter his daughter from the world of murder, detectives and especially his job. However when Sherlock turns up on his doorstep after solving a pressing case she has discovered a whole new world, and it excites her
1. chapter 1

_**Ok so I want to write a fic about Sherlock and one night it hit me. This is a story about Sherlock and his first love since Irene Adler.**_

**Sherlock's POV**

**4****th**** December 3:17am**

God Lestrade can be such an annoying dick. I understand that he is the only one that 'likes' me but any mention of anything he is not interested in he just shouts out 'not my division!'  
"Just piss off Sherlock! It is three in the fucking morning you have no right to walk into my house to inform me that you have solved another fucking murder case. It could have waited till TOMMORROW!"

He is feeling a bit touchy tonight. I flip his police pass between my fingers as I skip up his stairs. I always pick pocket Graham Lestrade when he becomes annoying. The dick should be thanking me for solving his most pressing case about the murder of Savannah Evans but instead he shouts at me. I take in his elaborately decorated house making deductions. The split from his wife is final and she will turn up on his doorstop with divorce papers in a week, wait no tomorrow. To keep his pride he is keeping it quite until his only daughter will tell people.

I pause in my steps by a thick oak door. My fingers flicker towards the handle. I grasp the silver handle and gently push it downwards so the door swings open without a creek. I silently creep into the dark room intrigued by what it holds.

**Alodia's POV**

**4****th**** December 3:19am**

"HOLY FUCK WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I sit straight up in bed and pull my duvet around my body to protect myself from the dark figure. Obviously a tall male, about six foot with shaggy curls that hangs around his accented cheekbones. His collar has been pulled up to protect himself from the gale blowing around outside. That's the risk when your dad is Greg Lestrade; he has a lot of enemies.

"Has your dad always been such an annoying prick?" Then it hits me, the cheekbones, the curls and the collar. I know who is here.

"I think you just bring it out in him Mr Sherlock Holmes" A smile creeps across my face as I flick on the light.

I drop my duvet as I become comfortable with his presence. He slips his infamous coat off his muscular shoulders and I watch as I fall to the floor. Sherlock strides across my room the rid the distance between us and sits on the edge of my bed.

"So, Mr Holmes, how did you do it? Survive that fall from the top of St Bart's" Every angle about Sherlock intrigued me, his amazing brain and the fantastic deductions he comes up with have always amazed me. Now he was here I wasn't going to miss any opportunity.

"I am deeply sorry but I can't share any details with you, confidential information." His face stayed emotionless, as if carved in stone.

"Mr Holm-"I began

"Please just call me Sherlock"

"Sherlock you fascinate me. You're ability to be so inhuman when in fact three inches deep we are the same. You detach yourself from any emotion because you see them as a disadvantage. You hide your internal pain and torture not with fake smiles but with an icy exterior." I am now only a few inches away from Sherlock's face as he began to speak.

"We are not exactly the same, I have a dic-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock's POV**

**5****th**** December 10:02**

The winter sun shone through the curtains illuminating our naked bodies lying in bed. Alodia had fallen sleep face down and her duvet lay around her waist. I enjoyed this rare moment as I watch her stir from her deep sleep.

"Morning gorgeous" I lean in and tenderly kiss her soft lips. I sit up in bed and slide out so I am standing barefoot on a cold wooden floor. I gather my clothes from the floor and slip them on.

"My Dad left house at nine so you don't have to leave now" Alodia raised her head slightly to talk. I slip my coat back on as I slip out the door without a further word.

**John's POV**

**5****th**** December 10:09**

"Mary, how can you be so calm like this? He can't keep gallivanting off like this. Sherlock isn't a little kid anymore" Sherlock may be my best friend but god he pisses me off. I left him in 221B yesterday when he was peering down the microscope at a sample of Savannah's bone marrow.

"Look John you need calm down, NOW. Sherlock is not your child, you cannot boss him around." Mary sat calmly on our bed. I walk over and sit next to her and look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about him since me, Mrs Hudson and Mycroft are the people who look out for him"

The front door swung wide open as Sherlock walked right in. I stood up.

"You utter and complete dick! I was worried sick about you" Sherlock stood there stunned still as I and towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Where the hell were you?" Sherlock slipped his coat off and threw it on the side. He walked right into my flat and sat on the sofa placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Out"

"Sherlock, me and John need to talk with you." May sat on the bed and fidgeted nervously.

"Go on Mary" Sherlock urged

"Since we got married we wanted to move away from the city and give our little baby a normal life" I took Marys hand in mine and continued.

"Yesterday evening we put an offer in on a house about an hour away from the city and we received a call his morning saying that we got the house!" Both our faces were aglow with glee.

Sherlock hastily jumped up from the sofa and stormed out the flat.

"That went well"


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg's POV**

**6****th**** December 11:39pm**

"Donovon get in here". I sat at my desk staring at the pictures scattered around. A grumpy looking Sally Donovon strolled into my office.

"Donovon how does he do it, how does he bloody do it?" my face was a question mark as I referred to Sherlock solving Savannah Evans murder.

"Boss I really have no idea. As much as I hate to admit it, Sherlock is a genius"

The phone planted on my desk among all the paper began to ring uncontrollably. I lurched forward from my chair to grab the ringing machine.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade speaking… Yeah… Where… Don't worry I will be there soon I just need to pick somebody up" I slammed the phone down, my body kicked into a run as I shouted behind me

"Donovon get your coat, we've got a good one." I whipped out my phone and sent a quick text to Sherlock.

'**I got a gud 1. Will pick u up at 221B GL'**

**Sherlock's POV**

**6****th**** December 11:42**

"BORED!" I shouted out to anyone listening. I often forget that John moved away from 221B. Every time that midget dick entered my mind I wanted to shoot a bloody wall. How could he leave me? Who could I solve my cases with? Then her face flashed across my eyes. Alodia Lestrade. Ever since we spent that one night together she hasn't left my head, leaving a permanent scar in my mind palace. I dropped my violin on the desk and whipped out my phone. I hastily typed in my password JOHNLOCK. As apps flew onto my screen I tapped on my contacts. First one. I started type a message to Alodia.

'**Need 2 ask u a favour, come 2 221B Baker street SH x' **I picked up my violin once again and continued to strum on the strings.

Less than ten minutes after I text her, the door swung open as she walked in with Mrs Hudson in tow.

"You can't just summon me here Sherlock" I walked over to her and planted a tender kiss on her lips much to Mrs Hudson's surprise. Hovering only two inches from her face I said it

"Solve crimes with me…please" My face stayed still as concrete I waited for her response. She lurched forward and threw her arms around me whilst caressing her soft lips against mine.

"Mr Holmes it would be my pleasure" Mrs Hudson had crept out o the room whilst we had been embracing.

My hand ventured into my blazer pocket to retrieve my vibrating phone.

'**I got a gud 1. Will pick u up at 221B GL' **I looked up at Alodia with a smile across my face.

"We got a case, grab your coat. A car is coming to collect us" She collected her fur-lined tartan coat and slid it on her slim shoulders.

**Alodia's POV**

**6****th**** December 12:08**

Just as I finished my sentence the door burst open. His face immediately became contorted with confusion.

"DAD!" A smirk spread across Sherlock's face, I hit him hard on the arm and he soon shut up. Dad finally managed to get a few words out.

"How do you… when did you… why… what happened" Dad needed a very careful explanation but of course all of this went out the window when Sherlock opened his mouth.

"Basically we had sex, John and Mary are moving so now me and Alodia are going to work together. Now Gerry what's this new case?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read this, followed it or favourite it. You all mean a lot to me and I will try hard to make the rest very good. GrasshopperBaby x**_

**Lestrade's POV**

**6****th**** December 12:32pm **

Just as we pulled up to curb by the crime scene Sherlock and Alodia leaped up the car and simultaneously flipped up their collars which made Donovon chuckle

"Looks like freak has found somebody to love" Donovon noted the concern on my face and didn't say a further word on the matter as we approached the crime scene. Just ahead Sherlock and Alodia were waiting for us to get the details on case.

"Victim is sixteen and attends this school in which she was found outside by her maths teacher at half five this morning. The teacher is over their by the silver car, go and question her then come back over here to inspect the corpse." They immediately left to talk the teacher leaving me to watch my only daughter and my favourite sociopath walk away from me.

I had always tried so hard to keep Alodia away from the horrors of this lifestyle. I know better than anyone how much snooping around dead people and solving murders can affect you. I would never wish this life upon my own daughter; I never talked about any of my cases near her. Now look where all that hard work went, now she is solving dangerous murder cases with a dangerous man. I can't deny that Sherlock is a brilliant man but he becomes excited over serial killers, goes off on his own will, gets involved with people who are extremely dangerous and let's not forget he faked his own death to stop assassins from killing everyone he loved. Alodia is in danger with him and there is nothing I can do.

**Sherlock's POV**

**6****th**** December 12:38pm**

As we approached the victim's teacher I started to make deductions about her. She is middle-aged and is wearing out of date clothes that have been worn frequently for at least 30 years, she can't afford to buy new clothes so her salary is low therefore she changes job often and can't get a promotion but never moving away from teaching. Her school pass looks very new so she has recently moved to this school but her face is red with tears so she becomes very easily attached to her students. I squint to see the name on her pass 'Sandra Richardson'.

"Mrs Richardson will you please tell us as much as you can about the victim without crying and taking up our time." Alodia nudged me urging me to shut up.

"Kayla um Kayla Wilson was her name. Very pretty, um yeah pretty. New to the school but um still popular. She was um not the um smartest person I have taught but um always tried. Good attitude considering the um recent troubles in her life." The old woman collapsed into tears and was walked away by a police officer. Alodia fist pumped the air

"YES! Did you hear that Sherlock? The recent troubles in her life. This Kayla seems interesting which means her death will be interesting as well. Yes!" She turned around and skipped towards the corpse with a genuine smile on her face.

**Alodia's POV**

**6****th**** December 12:44pm**

The corpse lay face up on the pavement with her long blonde hair pooled around her. She has multiple stab wounds around her abdomen surrounded in a large pool of blood. Time of Death would have been a substantial amount of time after the stabbing. No weapon. Sherlock was already dancing around her with a magnifying glass coming up with theories. Just looking at her I understood why Sherlock was invited to this case, many intricate clues.

"Got any ideas Sherlock? Alodia?" Dad had appeared around the corpse to join us.

"There are two very obvious clues that nobody could miss" I perked up as Sherlock was obviously away in his mind palace. A puzzled look spread across dad's face.

"Two, I can only see that." He pointed the pavement by Kayla's hand. She had drawn a heart shape with her own blood in her last moments noting the position of her hand. Sherlock's head popped up.

"You idiot can't you SEE! Gareth look at her other hand, laying by her cleavage." I bent down to get closer to her.

"She is wearing two necklaces; one is tacky and cheap obviously from a friend. But the other, um yes that is interesting. It is simple but very expensive. Very clean but also old so she cares for it and therefore the person who gave I to her. It may parents but more likely boyfriend." I pause for a second and Sherlock continues my train of thought.

"There are bloody fingerprints on the necklace and the position of her hand indicated that she was holding the necklace when she died. Now why would she do that? Kayla is only fifteen and she would not think of her boyfriend in her last moments when the pain is unbearable. So something must be different with her relationship. Now Mrs Richardson basically said that Kayla is stupid, lies. She was smart, so very smart, she was so smart that she fooled her friends and teachers. Now Geoff can you look up Kayla's boyfriend." Dad pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to tap and type. A few seconds later he looked up.

"Dead. Three months ago. Overdose on heroin. Name was Nate Fabian. Orphan." A wave of silence washed over all of us but I continued to deduce the corpse.

"If Kayla was so very smart then she has to be telling us something very important. Now the heart. Very interesting thing to do in your dying moments when every movement is rippling agony." I outline the bloody shape with my own finger as I contemplated her actions. Sherlock's face lit up as he must have come up with a theory.

"She meant it literally! Her dead boyfriend's heart! Gavin call Molly we need to see Nate Fabian…NOW"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for reading this. I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it. I would like to thank **__**SH Ships Sherlock for my first reviews. GrasshopprBaby xx**_

**Molly's POV**

**6****th**** December 1:03pm**

I was in the middle of a post mortem when my phone buzzed in my lab coat. I immediately retrieved my hands from the chest of Mrs Lawley and pulled the blood coated gloves off my hands in anticipation that the new message was from Tom. I exhaled dramatically as the message was from Lestrade.

**Prepare the body of Nate Fabian, important for case. Warning freak coming. GL**

Ten short minutes later after a wild goose chase for the corpse in question they burst through the door. Greg has recently returned from a case that had led him to the south of France so he was deeply tanned. The very recent split from his wife had caused him to go to the gym and even through his shirt I could appreciated his hard work. Nobody could deny that Greg was a bit of a silver fox. In tow of Greg was Sherlock. His was never changing but his face seemed almost aglow with a new emotion, happiness. For his birthday he had received from Mrs Hudson a new scarf to replace his trade mark dark blue one because 'Sherlock dear it's getting bit grubby' as said by Mrs Hudson. He wore this new accessory with great pride. Sherlock was followed by somebody new. She was 5 foot 3 inches by a rough guess with flawless porcelain skin. She wore a short pixie hair style in a rich auburn colour. Her eyes were large and an emerald shade of green. She wore a monochromatic bobble hat with a stylish tartan coat that fell to just above her skinny knees secured with three leather buckles. I clicked open the hole that secured Mr Fabian's body as they all gathered around it. An awkward silence hung over everybody as Sherlock made his deductions.

**Greg's POV**

**6****th**** December 1:16pm**

I could barely stand the silence so I decided to ignore the elephant in the room and ask Sherlock of his deductions.  
"Sherlock what do you want to do with him?" Sherlock snapped up and demanded a post mortem to discover to contents of Nate's heart. As Molly prepped him for a post mortem I leant across and whispered in Alodia's ear.  
"Can I talk to you outside please" Silently she followed me outside.

"Pumpkin we need to talk about it" Concern covered my face.

"Talk about what?"

"You know exactly what… Sherlock"

"What about it? You have never given a monkeys ass about anything in my life and now you act like you care!" Alodia was now shouting at me.

"Pumpkin you know that my job always takes up my time so I can't spend as much time with you as I want to but please be careful, he is a dangerous man."

"Dad I love you and I appreciate that you are giving me a place to live whilst I look for a job but you need to understand that I am not a little girl, I am twenty three… I have never been this happy before."

"Sherlock is a dangerous man who knows dangerous people and I will worry 24/7 about yo-" Alodia interrupted me

"No you bloody well won't" She paused for a second to gather her thoughts then continued to shout at me.

"You barely even notice that I still live at home. I have no idea why you even had kids, you are the shittest dad in the existence of the universe." Alodia had now aggravated the beast inside and it came charging out.

"How fucking dare you! I paid for all your piano lessons and a new piano for god damn sake! I did everything you ever asked of me you ungrateful child!" Alodia's tone of voice was now sombre and she spoke in a quite reserved voice.

"But you never went to a single piano recital to hear me play…" She was just about to turn and walk away but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Out. I want you out of the house by the weekend. It's time you learnt to swim." She turned her face from my fuming glare to Sherlock's distant body through the circular window.

"It's fine dad, I want to go and I know somebody who will appreciate my existence" I dropped her hand as she walked through the doors to join Molly and Sherlock on the other side.


End file.
